A visitor's prank
by Vickikunhui
Summary: This is a crossover between Shall we Date?: Ninja Love and Rise of the Guardians. Meh. As usual, I do not own RotG or Shall we Date?: Ninja Love or any of the characters mentioned. Reviews. I accept them.


A visitor prank.  
This time, we're gonna prank Goemon Ishikawa. A character from Shall We Date?:Ninja Love. If you haven't read it, you should and if you don't wanna, here's a summary of his personality. He's a ninja and renowned playboy. His specialty is "Fire Dragon Kick" I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Shall We Date?: Ninja Love or any of the characters mentioned. Your argument is invalid.  
Chapter 1  
Meh.

One day, Goemon decided to join in the chat. At first Victoria didn't have a clue that it was him so she kept asking "WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!". After a while she finally guessed it after Lea gave the keyword "Hot. ". As usual, she asked Jack to chase everyone out so she could talk to him about pranking a new prey. She suggested Goemon, naturally.  
"YES. YES." Jack said. "WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" He said again.  
"Isn't it obvious? He's hot and you're cold. Think about it, idiot. " she replied  
"WOULDN'T HE BURN ME?" He said  
"Put a bucket of snow on top of a door and in a way so that if he opens the door it'll fall on Him you pawn. "  
"STOP CALLING ME PAWN. "  
"All right then. How about imbecile, you monkey?"  
"Fine. Pawn it is. He's a ninja. That'll be too simple. Why don't we get Kait here? She's pranked a lotta people herself. "  
"Fine. Bring her in" Victoria said like a queen.  
"WHAT?! First you threw me out now you bring me back in. " Kaitlyn said as Jack pulled her in.  
"At least I didn't lock you in a room with Marshall Lee. Fool. " Victoria replied. (Note: Marshall has a crush on Kait)  
"Why should you.?" She replied cluelessly.  
"You really are slow, aren't you?" Jack said as he high fived Victoria.  
"He won't do anything. "  
"I'm losing my patience. Throw her out. " Victoria said as she was gonna push Kaitlyn out.  
"One things for sure. He likes cats. Like Saizo, only he doesn't show it. " she said before being pushed out.  
"I got an idea..." Victoria said schemingly.  
"Persuade Marshal to provoke him with a fight. Then throw an angry kitty at his face then pelt him with thousands of snowballs. Get Lea to throw the kitty since Jack is a scaredy cat. "  
"She won't. I asked her and she said" No! You threw me out of my room and now you want my help?". "  
"So Kaitlyn has two jobs"  
"Awww... " Kait said sadly. Victoria knew she couldn't succeed if Kaitlyn wasn't willing to. So she gave a proposition.  
"If you do it, I'll live longer so you won't have to marry this idiot so early. "  
"Deal!" Kaitlyn shouted.  
"Hey! I'm not that bad. " Jack replied.  
"Yeah, you are." They both said.

Chapter 2  
MUAHAHAHA. Feeling excited? Well too bad. I'm gonna write a LOO-ONG description for ya! Just kidding. All I really need to say is that I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Shall We Date?: Ninja Love or any of the characters mentioned :)

" Angry cat ready, Marshall ready, snowballs ready. This is gonna be fun! Now for the prey. " Jack said while holding snowballs.  
"He's coming. " Victoria typed and hit send to Lea's iPad.  
"BISH Bang Pow Pow Pow OWWWW! What the-"  
"CUE THE ANGRY KITTY!"  
"YEEEOOOWWW! AGGGHHHH. A KITTYYY! I CAN'T HURT KITTENS!" Goemon screamed as his face got scratched by the angry kitty  
"FIRE AWAAAYYYY!" Victoria shouted as Lea and Jack threw the snowballs at Goemon.  
"PTEW PTEW. SPLAT SPLAT. OWWWWW! C-COOOLLLDDD!" Goemon shouted like a girl.  
"GET THE PAAAIIINNNTTTT!" Victoria screamed as Lea grabbed the bucket of paint prepared. Jack flew over Goemon and poured it all over him.  
"... I look like a rainbow now... I hate that miserable 13 year old. " he said.  
"Is that what I think I heard? WELL. MORE SNOWBALLS THEN!" She shouted  
"SPEW PTEWWW. AAAAAGGGHHHH. CCCCCOOOLLLDDD. "  
"That's why we're doing it. " Marshall said to the freezing Goemon.  
"Dude. Instead of just standing there like a monkey, Jump on him and block his eyes. " Victoria said to Marshall  
"Alrighty then!" *Jump*  
"SNOWBALL ATTACCCKKKK!" Jack shouted as he threw the snowballs.  
-Slash!-  
Goemon threw his giant shuriken! He sliced all the snowballs in half.  
"DUDE. HE STILL HAS A SWORD. LUCKY MARSHALL IS IMMUNE TO METAL. " Lea said to Victoria.  
-Zzzttt-  
Kaitlyn electrocuted Goemon.  
"I think he's paralysed now... " Lea said to Victoria  
"Meh. "  
"CHIIIDDOOORRRIIIII" Sasuke Uchiha appeared.  
-Zzzztttt-  
Sasuke and Kaitlyn both shot lightning towards Goemon  
"Good Sasuke. " Victoria said as she patted Sasuke on the back.  
"Fire style : Fire ball JUTSU!" Sasuke said as tens of fireballs came out of his mouth.  
"Idiot! He's fire natured. You made him stronger. "  
"Oops. " he said.  
"Idiot. " Victoria said as she slapped him hard on the back.  
" FFFIRRREE DRAAGON KIIICCCKKKKK!" Goemon shouted as he released something that looked like a dragon... Made out of fire.

Chapter 3  
Feeling bored yet? Bah. Like I care. Anyway. I do not own rise of the guardians, shall we date?:ninja love or any of the characters mentioned. Your argument is invalid.

-zzztt-  
"Stop chatting. Help me, will ya?" Kaitlyn said to Sasuke who was ribbing his back.  
Jack and Kaitlyn used their ice powers to deflect. Goemon's down again!  
"TOGETHER. " Sasuke said to Kaitlyn  
-Zzzzttt-  
"CHHIDDOORRRIIII "  
"Okay. He's paralysed again. SO DONT..." Lea said to Sasuke.  
"Humph. Fire style - MMMMPPPHHH "  
"Idiot. " Victoria said hitting him in the back.  
"Just tie him against the wall. " Kaitlyn said to Sasuke.  
"LET'S PUT HIM IN A DRESS. " Lea said.  
"Hell yeah! " Victoria said.  
"THE CHRISTMAS DRESS!" Everyone shouted.  
"Oh god..." Goemon said  
"CHIDORI "  
-Zzzttt-  
"Now you won't be able to move. "  
"Uhhhh. I think we'd better go first... Just get the dress from Jack's closet." Victoria said, rushing to the door.  
A while later.  
"Kill me... Kill me now..." Goemon muttered.  
"Pictures. THEY ARE SO GOING ON TUMBLR!" Said Lea.  
"Next dress!" Victoria said pulling Kaitlyn and Lea out while Lea kept taking pictures.  
-zzzzttt-  
Kaitlyn shocked Goemon so he can't move again.  
After a while...  
"Come on in! $5 to see Goemon Ishikawa in a Sailor Scout outfit. $10 for a picture with him! But you may wanna have Kaitlyn with you to shock him if he moves too much. " Jack said happily.  
"Mmmpphhh. Mmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmppphhhh!" Goemon muffled with the duct tape still intact.  
"Shut up, stripper. " Jack said as he threw a snowball at his nose.  
"Ah- ahhh- AHHH CHOOOO!" Goemon sneezed so hard that the duct tape literally flew off. "Fools. " he said.  
"Duct tape that filthy mouth. " Victoria said to Jack.  
"Filthy?" Jack and Lea asked Victoria.  
"Uhhhhhh... Do you mean ... That?" Marshall and Kaitlyn said.  
"Yup. See? Even Kaitlyn got it. And she's slower than Hanzo. " Victoria said to Jack. "I can understand Lea, but not an 318 year old." She added.  
"Oh, the innocent fools. " Kaitlyn said to them.  
"Jack isn't innocent, he's just dumb. " Victoria said.  
"HEEEYYY! I'm still a virgin, okay?!" Jack said, trying to fight with words.  
"Ssuuuureeeeeee..." Victoria and Marshall said sarcastically.  
"High five. " Victoria said to Marshall. (Note: Victoria doesn't like Marshall. Not even as a friend)  
*Piak* They high fived each other.  
"On the road to friendship~~~" Lea said.  
"Sure as hell you aren't a virgin. " Jack said.  
*Piak* Victoria slaps Jack.  
"Owwww! " Jack said, rubbing his face with a red hand mark.  
"Be happy I didn't ask Kaitlyn or Sasuke to electrocute you. " Victoria said to him, wiping her hands.

Chapter 4  
Hahahaha. Looking forward to seeing Goemon in a dress? Well too bad. We ain't gonna show you them pics. BWAHAHAHAAH. Reviews, fools. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Shall We Date?:Ninja Love or any of the characters mentioned. See ya!

After stuffing another snowball into his nose, the fool sneezed the duct tape off again. "Let's cut his hair... MWAHAHAHAHAAHA. " Victoria said to everyone.  
"Evil mastermind mode activated. Your argument is invalid. " Jack said to Victoria.  
"A cutlet for you, one for you, and one for you. " Jack said whilst cutting his hair and handing out cutlets of Goemon's hair.  
"Now dye it barf green. Musashi Jr. " Victoria said while tying the cutlet together with a rubberband. "Wonder how much these would sell for?" She said staring at the cutlet.  
"Mwahahajajajaja" Victoria typed.  
"Hahajajajahahahahaha. " Jack typed and hit send.  
"Seems Mexican. " Victoria replied.  
"Damn. I was gonna send that. " Jack said.  
The next day, they all go online and chat, as usual.  
"So, how's our prisoner?" Victoria typed.  
"He got saved by Hanzo..." Lea typed.  
"WHHHAAAATTTT?! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!" She replied  
"IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT. HOW THE HELL COULD I HEAR IT OVER JACK'S SNORING?!" Lea replied.  
"HEEEEYYY! "Jack said.  
The end :) Fools. BWAHAHAHA. meh.


End file.
